


My Fanart

by Amaxe



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaxe/pseuds/Amaxe
Summary: I read a whole lot more than I write. And I'm an artist. So those aspects had to merge at some point.I'm not the best at color, but I'd like to think I'm good at form and figures.And I'm always experimenting. You'll see a lot of different styles.Any writer who sees his/her inspired art in here already has my permission to post in their work, just let me know so I can see it. :)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 508





	1. Harry is Smaug's son. Cause Harry's worthy to be the child of anything cool.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazzleDazzle348](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle348/gifts), [savya398](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/gifts), [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/gifts), [Keetajet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keetajet/gifts), [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burning Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379909) by [RazzleDazzle348](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle348/pseuds/RazzleDazzle348). 
  * Inspired by [Incendio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761430) by [savya398](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/pseuds/savya398). 
  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Played With Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108033) by [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q). 
  * Inspired by [Lazarus Green Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131138) by [Keetajet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keetajet/pseuds/Keetajet). 
  * Inspired by [Holly Potter and the Midlife Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946929) by [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris). 
  * Inspired by [The Ghost of Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915615) by [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris), [ScarletNightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNightFury/pseuds/ScarletNightFury). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incendio by savya398  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761430/chapters/6191972

Dec 11th 2020: I had another go at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to who can guess who is who under the dome ;)


	2. Harry Died and was reborn as a phoenix. Cause that's just the sort of thing that would happen to him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Burning Bright by RazzleDazzle348


	3. Danny Phantom is weak and consequently stalks superheroes, cause that's what ghosts do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunting of the League by RosyThorn


	4. In which Watson can turn into a dragon. Cause why not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boy Who Played With Fire by Belladonna_Q


	5. In which Harry Potter is a badass, whether a boy or girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly Potter and the Midlife Crisis by Enigmaris


	6. Danny Phantom explores Avengers Tower, and everyone blinks at that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost of Heroes by Enigmaris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, Natasha doesn't need a handle on a hot mug. And I can totally see Tony wearing socks everywhere indoors.


	7. Danny and Dani are albinos and in the Justice League World, because only them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazarus Green Eyes by Keetajet


	8. In which I make fanart for my own fanfiction, because I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Drac-Man by Amaxe (me)


	9. Dani in SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally made a cover that I like. Yay! This is for a rewrite I'm very slowly working on. A Danny Phantom-Marvel crossover where an older Dani gets stuck in the Marvel world and decides that her best chance of getting back is by moving into the SHIELD helicarrier and pretending to be a mechanic.  
> The original is titled Operation: Infiltrate


End file.
